Second Chances
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de la pesadilla que fue salvar a Henry en Neverland, todos están de vuelta en Storybrooke y Henry obliga a su padre, Neal, a pedirle una cita a Emma. Swanfire OS.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis y la historia pertenece a _applebombz._**

* * *

Nadie sabe en realidad cuanto tiempo pasaron en Neverland pero tras derrotar a Pan todos estaban de vuelta en Storybrooke. El barco se sacudió mientras Hook lo aterrizaba en las negras aguas de la tierra sin magia, el señor Gold sostuvo la cuerda con fuerza mientras su pierna volvía a doler por lo que Neal bajó a la cubierta del barco para ir a buscar su bastón. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad para Emma.

Desde el barco podían ver a toda una multitud esperándolos en el muelle.

"Nuestro hogar…" dijo Emma con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Neal la miró y después a Henry, el cual estaba en medio de ellos y Emma estaba rodeándolo de manera protectora con su brazo, como si temiera que alguien se lo pudiera llevar nuevamente.

Hook estabilizó el barco mientras David lo ayudaba a anclarlo, Neal miró a su padre y lo vio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siguió su mirada y descubrió que Belle lo estaba esperando en el muelle con la misma expresión que su padre, quizá la sonrisa de Belle era aún mayor que la de Gold. Hook bajó la plancha del barco para que todos pudieran bajar, Gold fue el primero de ellos y fue directamente a los brazos de Belle.

"Te dije que no era lo que parecía." Ella le susurró.

"Jamás volveré a dudar de ti Belle." La besó en la mejilla y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

"¡Mary Margaret!" Gritaron los 7 enanos mientras todos la abrazaban.

Emma, Henry y Wendy bajaron del barco con Neal detrás de ellos mientras Regina y Hook se quedaban en el barco.

"Supongo que terminó su pequeño triángulo amoroso." Regina le dijo a Hook mientras él ataba una cuerda al barco para mantenerlo firme, él la mira por un momento y luego regresa a su anterior tarea.

"Eso creo, los sentimientos de Emma por mí no se comparan a los que tiene por Baelfire. Odio admitirlo pero estoy un poco decepcionado de mí mismo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque no te quedaste con la chica?" le dice a Hook con una sonrisa burlona.

"Porque hacer que alguien te quiera no es lo mismo que ellos enamorándose de ti."

"Conozco ese sentimiento…"

"Con Emma me di cuenta de que la venganza no era el camino correcto."

Regina sonrío mientras miraba sus manos para mantenerse concentrada antes de volver a ver al pirata, "Gracias por ayudarnos a salvar a nuestro hijo…"

"De nada…"

Regina asiente en silencio y estaba a punto de bajar del barco cuando se vuelve de nuevo hacia Hook "Espero que algún día los villanos consigan su final feliz…" dicho eso Regina baja hacia el muelle mientras Hook la sigue con la mirada.

"Algún día" él dice sonriendo mientras camina detrás de ella.

Emma fue recibida por todos y Henry se vio rodeado de abrazos por todos lados. Wendy se reunió con sus hermanos; Michael y John, unos adultos ahora, se abrazaron durante varios minutos mientras soltaban lágrimas de felicidad. Mientras Leroy abrazaba a Henry, Neal veía como Emma sonreía y reía con todos mientras él estaba un poco apartado de todos los demás, arrastrando los pies de un lado a otro y con las manos en sus bolsillos, su abrigo lo había dejado en Neverland cuando escapó de Félix así que solamente contaba su camisa azul para enfrentar el frío de Maine.

Cuando Henry logró salir del grupo de abrazos fue con su padre, "¿Papá?"

Neal sale de su estupor y ve a su hijo, "¿Sí, compañero?"

"Sé que tú y Emma aun sienten algo el uno por el otro. Puedo verlo."

Neal suelta una risita, "¿Puedes?"

"Es la misma mirada que el abuelo y la abuela tienen entre ellos, y tu papá con Belle. Cualquiera podría verlo." Neal sonrío mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Henry, "¡Deberías invitarla a salir!"

Neal vuelve a soltar otra risita, "¡¿Qué?!"

"Ambos están solteros." Henry se encogió de hombros, "¡Sería genial!"

"Henry, acabamos de regresar."

"Entonces espera unos días. Después pídele a mamá una cita. He escuchado que en Granny´s sirven una cena deliciosa después de las 7." Él sonríe mientras Neal niega con la cabeza.

"¿De qué tanto se están riendo ustedes dos?" Ambos voltean a ver a Emma que los está viendo con una ceja alzada.

"¡Nada!" Ambos dicen al mismo tiempo.

"¿Okay? De acuerdo, vamos a casa Henry, es hora de que todos nos demos un buen baño."

"Okay, ¡en un momento te alcanzo!" Emma mira a Neal buscando alguna explicación pero él simplemente se encoge de hombros y mira a Emma alejarse, "Pregúntale mañana", Henry le susurra.

"Henry-"

"¡Mañana! ¡Invítala a cenar!" Antes de que Neal pudiera decirle otra cosa, Henry salió corriendo para encontrarse con Emma y sus abuelos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Neal estaba en su habitación en la posada de Granny ordenando las cosas de Tamara. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ellas. Ella se había ido. Y también su novio, Greg, con el que ella estaba saliendo antes de conocer a Neal. Dolía pensar que ella solamente lo había usado porque, en el fondo, él se preocupaba por ella; al parecer el sentimiento no era recíproco. Su momento de silencio se rompió cuando su celular sonó, puso la caja con las cosas de Tamara en el suelo y tomó su teléfono, era su padre.

"¿Sí?" contestó,

"Hijo tengo algo para ti en la tienda. ¿Podría venir por favor?"

"Papá, no quiero-"

"No hice ningún trato con nadie para conseguir esto, alguien quiere dártelo como un regalo ya que esa persona no puede usarlo más."

Neal soltó un suspiro "De acuerdo, estaré ahí en unos minutos."

Colgó y agarró su chaqueta mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo descubrió que Emma estaba ahí, lista para tocar la puerta.

"¡Emma!"

"¡Neal!" Ella dijo igual de asombrada que él antes de que Neal riera nerviosamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo estaba…me preguntaba cómo estabas…" ella vio las cajas detrás de él, "¿Estás empacando?"

"Son las cosas de Tamara…estaba pensando en donarlas a la caridad o algo así."

"Eso suena bien. Uhm… ¿ibas a alguna parte?"

"Sí. Mi padre llamó y dijo que tiene algo para mí en la tienda."

"¿Algo como qué?"

"No tengo idea." Dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta y ambos caminaban hacia la entrada de la posada. Neal mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella antes de seguirla hacia la calle. "¿Cómo va el trabajo de sheriff?"

Emma se encogió de hombros, "Lo mismo de siempre. No hay ningún gran problema por ahora, en realidad debería volver a la oficina ahora."

"Oh sí por supuesto."

"Te veo después entonces…" Emma se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la comisaría mientras Neal la observó alejarse. Recordó lo que Henry le dijo el día anterior y gimió.

"¡Emma espera!" Gritó y por suerte ella alcanzó a escucharlo y se detuvo, "Me preguntaba si tú querías…" él tartamudeó, inhaló lentamente mientras Emma esperaba a que Neal continuara hablando. "Si tú no tienes nada más que hacer hoy en la noche…yo…en Granny´s tienen un buen menú por la noche y uhm…"

"¿Me estás….me estás pidiendo una cita?" Neal la miró un poco asustado.

"Bueno…sí." Neal le dijo un poco avergonzado. "En Granny´s tienen buena comida después de las 7…"

Emma rio y negó con la cabeza, vio a Neal y sonrío al ver lo nervioso que él estaba. "Okay. Te veo en Granny´s a las ocho."

"¡Genial Pasaré por ti a las ocho" Dijo muy emocionado y cuando se dio cuenta de eso trató de recomponerse.

"Bien. Te veo a las ocho."

Emma se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, dejando a Neal solo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él también se dio la vuelta para ir a la tienda de su padre, estaba muy feliz porque… ¿la cita iba a salir bien verdad? ¿O sería todo un desastre? De repente se sentía muy nervioso acerca de su cita con Emma.

* * *

Gold estaba en el mostrador ordenando algunas de las cosas que había ido coleccionando a lo largo de los años, siglos para ser exactos, cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la tienda y vio a su hijo, Baelfire…bueno, Neal, tratando de calentar sus manos, heladas gracias al frío de Storybrooke.

"Me alegra que hayas venido."

Neal caminó hacia el mostrador viendo todo a su alrededor con una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha, "No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer." Viendo todas las cosas que había en la tienda, le llamó la atención un móvil para bebé que tenía pequeños unicornios de cristal a su alrededor, era realmente hermoso y Neal pudo haberle preguntado a su padre por el anterior dueño del móvil pero solamente se acercó más al mostrador para poder hablar con su padre. "¿Dónde está Belle?"

"En la biblioteca haciendo algunas entrevistas." Le dijo a Neal moviendo sus manos a su alrededor. "Dice que necesita más empleados, por cierto, si decides quedarte en Storybrooke yo podría ofrecerte empleo."

"¿Aquí?"

"He visto la colección que tienes en tu departamento, eres bueno para esto."

"O soy bueno para robar…" Neal susurró.

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada. Así que ¿para qué me necesitabas aquí?"

"Oh cierto…" Gold se dirigió a la caja fuerte que estaba detrás de él y sacó algo de su interior, era una llave y se la tendió a Neal.

Él la tomo lentamente con una mirada llena de duda. "¿Para qué son éstas?"

"Son del hijo de Marco, August, él quiere que tú las tengas…él solamente tiene ocho años ahora y no puede montar su motocicleta como solía hacerlo cuando era un adulto."

"¿August recuerda todo?"

"Solamente algunas cosas, sin embargo recuerda perfectamente cómo te separó de Emma." Neal negó con la cabeza y jugueteó con las llaves en sus manos. "Tal vez podrías usarla para recoger a Emma en su cita de esta noche."

"¿Cómo lo…"

Gold lo detuvo y sonrío ligeramente. "Puedo ver el futuro." Le susurró.

"¿Q..qué?"

Gold se encogió de hombros y sonrió aún más. "La motocicleta está atrás de la tienda. También necesitarás esto." Un casco negro apareció de repente en medio de una nube de humo morado. "La seguridad va antes que todo hijo."

* * *

Esa noche, Emma estaba caminando de un lado a otro por toda la cocina mientras David y Mary Margaret la observaban desde el sillón y Henry desde la silla de la cocina. Emma se había rizado el cabello y vestía un vestido de coctel negro con tacones del mismo color. Cada cinco minutos se miraba en el espejo para asegurarse de que, tanto su maquillaje como su cabello, estuvieran perfectos; también pasaba al baño cada tres minutos para que no tuviera necesidad de ir cuando tuviera que irse y aun dudaba en ponerse labial rojo o no.

"Emma, Emma, necesitas relajarte y sentarte." Mary Margaret le dijo al ver que Emma no tenía ninguna intención de sentarse.

"Lo sé, lo siento es sólo que…"

"Estás nerviosa y está bien. Estoy segura de que él también lo está."

"Oh lo está…créeme." Henry le dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

De repente tocaron a la puerta y Emma se congeló por completo. David fue a abrir la puerta pero Emma lo detuvo. "¡No estoy lista!", le susurró con ojos de cachorrito, y a David le dieron ganas de apagar todas las luces y gritarle a Neal que no había nadie en casa.

"¡Emma, estás lista!" Mary Margaret la empujó hacia la puerta,

"¿Quieres que le diga que se largue?" David preguntó,

"¡No!, Emma, solamente es Neal."

"Lo sé, _ese_ es el problema."

Mary Margaret sonrió con diversión y puso sus manos en las mejillas de la nerviosa rubia. "Estarás bien."

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta y Emma saltó de la sorpresa, "¿Debería abrirla?" David le preguntó.

"¿Me veo bien?" Emma preguntó,

Mary Margaret retrocedió un paso y ladeó un poco su cabeza con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. No era un vestido de gala pero estaba demasiado cerca. "Te ves hermosa cariño." Mary Margaret la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta.

Mientras David se dirigía hacia la puerta, Emma trataba de alisar las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido, al verla, Henry negó con la cabeza y siguió a su abuelo hacia la puerta. Abrieron la puerta para descubrir a Neal vistiendo una camisa gris, pantalones negros, una sudadera y una chamarra de cuero negra. Movía los pies de un lado a otro mientras David lo dejaba entrar.

"¡Hola papá!" Henry corrió a abrazar a Neal,

"¡Hola compañero!"

"No te preocupes, ella también está nerviosa." Le susurró a su padre antes de separarse de él.

Neal levantó la vista para ver a Emma parada al lado de su madre, completamente arreglada y la mandíbula de Neal se abrió por completo ante la apariencia de Emma, nunca la había visto con el cabello rizado o vistiendo tan elegante y sofisticada. Henry vio a sus padres y tuvo que empujar un poco a Neal para que saliera de su estupor.

"Emma…te ves estupenda." Él murmuró.

"Gracias."

Neal volteó a ver a David para descubrirlo con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo en su dirección a modo de saludo.

Mary Margaret decidió romper el tan incómodo silencio y aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos, "Bien, espero que ambos disfruten su cita. Emma si necesitas algo sólo llámanos y nosotros iremos por ti."

"Mary Margaret-"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Lo siento…" Se disculpó mientras acariciaba el brazo de Emma, antes de entregarle su abrigo con una sonrisa.

Neal le sonrió a Mary Margaret, entendiendo que ella, de una manera u otra, aun quiere ser la madre de Emma, mientras tanto Emma se ponía su abrigo y caminaba con Neal hacia la puerta, con los tacones, ambos eran casi de la misma altura…_ casi, _Neal seguía siendo más alto que ella, lo cual lo hizo reír un poco.

"La traeré de vuelta antes de las 10." Neal le dijo a David,

"¡Mejor a las 12!" Gritó Henry.

Neal revolvió su cabello mientras abría la puerta para Emma y la seguía afuera del departamento y el edificio. Una vez afuera, Neal caminó rápidamente hacia la motocicleta de August mientras Emma lo observaba confundida.

"¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"Uh…" Neal dudó un poco al decirle, "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que iba a la tienda de mi padre?"

"¿Sí?"

"Pues resulta que August recordó ciertas cosas mientras nosotros no estábamos y él quería que yo la tuviera dado que él es un niño ahora."

"Así que… ¿iremos en la motocicleta?" Neal se subió a la motocicleta y extendió el caso extra hacia Emma con esa sonrisa que hacía que a ella le temblaran las piernas. Emma tomo el casco, obviamente, y se subió detrás de Neal mientras él ajustaba la motocicleta antes de ponerla en marcha. "¡Espero que sepas como manejar esto!" Emma le gritó sobre el ruido del motor mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Neal.

"¡Por supuesto que sé!" La sonrisa de Neal creció antes de arrancar por completo la motocicleta.

* * *

Estando en Granny´s, ya ubicados en su mesa, ambos se sentían ligeramente incómodos con los menús enfrente de ellos. Neal estaba más nervioso que Emma y lo demostraba viendo una y otra vez su menú y tomando de su copa de vino cada poco tiempo. Ambos habían decidido pedir el Alfredo cuando Granny llegó tomar sus órdenes.

Cuando su comida estuvo lista, Granny volvió su mesa y colocó los platillos frente a ellos, "Bien, dos Alfredos."

"Gracias Granny." Neal le sonrió mientras Granny veía a ambos una vez más antes de retirarse de la mesa sin decir una sola palabra.

"Esa es Granny." Emma le sonrió a un confundido Neal mientras él se encogía de hombros. Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que se volvió algo incómodo, por lo que Emma decidió romperlo. "Esto es…"

"Diferente." Termino él.

"Sí. Diferente considerando que estaba acostumbrada a comer sándwiches de los mini supers contigo." Bromeó ella,

"Es raro tener más de 5 dólares en mi bolsillo." Él se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo,

"¡Pff!" Emma se río mientras Neal sonreía como un idiota.

Finalmente rompieron el hielo y comenzaron a hablar como solían hacerlo. La comida estaba buena y todo parecía perfecto, Emma y Neal estaban en su propia burbuja, conversando tranquilamente y riendo demasiado fuerte, ganándose malas miradas por parte de las demás personas en el restaurante. No les dieron importancia y continuaron en su burbuja. Emma quería preguntarle a Neal algo que le venía dando curiosidad desde que regresaron de Neverland.

"¿Has decidido que vas a hacer?" Le preguntó a Neal mientras jugueteaba con el resto de su comida.

Neal dejó de comer y la miró confundido, "¿Hacer acerca de qué?"

"¿Te mudarás?"

"¿Mudarme a dónde?" Emma le lanzó a Neal una mirada que decía "tú sabes a dónde".

"¿Bromeas?" Emma se encogió de hombros y él suspiró, "No volveré a Nueva York, ¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Bueno…tienes un trabajo ahí, además de tu departamento."

"Ehh, puedo conseguir un nuevo empleo." Él se encogió de hombros, "Mi antiguo trabajo no es el mejor de todas maneras, además mi padre me ofreció empleo hoy, y puedo mandar a traer todas mis cosas para acá. Solamente necesito encontrar un lugar para vivir."

"Entonces…te quedarás…" Neal miró los azules ojos de Emma y sonrío.

"Por supuesto. Mi familia está aquí." Neal sonrío, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio y Emma le devolvió la sonrisa, él se inclinó un poco en la mesa y le susurró, "¿Qué opinas si vamos por un trago?"

* * *

Emma y Neal fueron a The Rabbit Hole y tomaron algunas cervezas y jugaron pool. Neal se había recogido la camisa hasta los codos y de esa manera se le marcaban más los músculos del antebrazo, los cuáles Emma admiraba cada vez que él se inclinaba para pegarle a la bola. Se rieron, jugaron y bailaron hasta que decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la playa.

Caminaban por la playa uno al lado del otro, aun riéndose por las cosas que habían hecho juntos. "Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que estafamos a alguien en una tienda. Tu fingías ser mi hermana." Neal se río por el recuerdo,

"Después fui tu prima."

"Mi novia…"

"Tu esposa…Esos eran los buenos días…" Sus risas murieron lentamente y permanecieron en silencio, solamente se escuchaba el ruido de las olas cuando golpeaban las rocas. "¿Neal?"

"¿Sí?"

Emma inhalo profundamente antes de preguntar, "¿Cuántas novias has tenido después de mí?"

Neal inclinó la cabeza algo confundido por la pregunta y después la miro alzando una ceja, "¿Cuántos novios has tenido después de mí?"

Emma suelta una risita y suspira antes de contestar, "Algunos." Le dijo, "Uno estaba casado."

"Wow."

"Era una agente de fianzas antes de venir a Storybrooke y el tipo prefería salir con otra mujer que estar con su familia."

"Bastardo…" Neal murmura.

"Entonces… ¿Cuántas?" él suelta una risita nerviosa y Emma le da un ligero codazo, "¡Vamos, puedo soportarlo!"

Neal mira a Emma antes de contestarle, "Solamente una…"

Emma se detiene, haciendo que él también se detenga, "¿Sólo una?" él asiente, "¿Tamara?"

"Sí…" Neal evitaba mirarla ahora, cambiando lentamente su peso de un pie a otro. En ese momento se sentía un poco vulnerable. Mantenía la vista fija en sus zapatos antes de volver a mirarla. "Estaba esperando por ti." Dijo finalmente, "Esperando a que rompieras la maldición y cuando August me dijo que estabas en Storybrooke yo…" él se detuvo por un instante, miró el océano, el barco de Hook y finalmente miró a Emma, "Yo temía que estuvieras enojada y no quisieras verme…sentía que mi segunda oportunidad se había ido. Perdí la esperanza y me imaginé que el destino me estaba diciendo que siguiera adelante cuando conocí a Tamara, al final todo termino siendo una cruel mentira…"

Emma se mantuvo en silencio mientras Neal trataba de controlar sus emociones y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo y continuó hablando. "Cuando dije que la necesitaba era porque aun sentía algo por ti…y pensé que con ella estando aquí esos sentimientos se irían pero no lo hicieron. Yo nunca podré perdonarme…por toda la mierda por la que te hice pasar…pero sé que mi vida sin ti no sería mi hogar…tú y Henry son el hogar que he estado buscando durante toda mi vida…sé que es así, el destino me está dando ésta segunda oportunidad para reparar mis errores…Te amo Emma, y daría todo para compensarte todo el daño que te he hecho…y para recuperar tu confianza y romper todo esos muros que has construido a tu alrededor…"

Emma estaba congelada en su lugar, rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos y las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y Neal también las tenía en sus ojos pero no las dejaba caer, esperaba pacientemente a que ella respondiera. Después de lo que parecieron siglos Emma se acercó más a él, respiró profundamente antes de susurrar lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara, "También te amo…" Los ojos de Neal se iluminaron y en sus labios se formó una gran sonrisa que Emma le devolvió. "Sí te doy esta segunda oportunidad… ¿Me prometes que no te irás? Porque ya no solamente se trata de mí, también está Henry-"

"Nunca me iré Emma, nunca."

Ahora era Emma la que tenía una sonrisa aún más grande que la de Neal. Lentamente ambos se fueron acercando más y fue Emma la que cerró por completo el espacio entre ellos. Se besaron suave y lentamente, saboreando el momento y probando las lágrimas del otro que se escapaban de sus ojos. En la mitad de la playa en Maine, se separaron lentamente, uniendo sus frentes bajo la luz de las estrellas. Finalmente ambos habían encontrado el hogar que tanto habían estado buscando.

_~Fin_

* * *

***Bonus***

"Son más de las 12 de la noche, ¡¿Dónde diablos están?!" Gritó David mientras Mary Margaret y Henry lo veían desde la mesa del comedor, bebiendo chocolate caliente con canela y ambos se encogieron de hombros. "Iré por mi arma."

"¡David! ¡Siéntate ya! Emma es una mujer ahora ¡y no podemos darle un toque de queda!"

"¡Sigue siendo nuestra hija!"

"Ella está bien…" lo reconforta mientras él suspira, agarrándose el puente de la nariz con frustración.

"¿Qué estarán haciendo a las 2 de la mañana?" les preguntó Henry

"Oh…ellos están…" David miró a Mary Margaret pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

"¡Tacos!"

"¿Tacos?"

"Probablemente estén comiendo tacos…"David se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué?'"

Mary Margaret se paró de su silla y empujó la de Henry, "Es hora de dormir ¿sabes?, vamos Henry."

Henry se encogió de hombros y se tomó lo que quedaba de su chocolate caliente antes de subir a su recámara y la de Emma.

"¡¿Tacos?!" David susurró con irritación,

Mary Margaret se volvió a sentar sin decir nada ni mirar a David.

Él suspiró volviéndose a agarrar el puente de la nariz. "Voy a matarlo…"

_~Fin_


End file.
